Wanting what I can't have
by TeenLove332
Summary: Have you ever wanted something but couldn't have it ? Have you ever needed something but can't get it ? This is what Derek and Casey was going through . They wanted each other but couldn't . Needed each other but couldn't .


Casey's POV

I woke up to hard knocking on my door . I opened my eyes and groaned . "Yes ? " I asked still a little sleepy . A second later , the door opened . When the door opened wide enough , I saw Derek at the door . "What do you want ? " I said with an yawn . "Get up , I'm taking you to school ." Derek said with a smirk on his face . "Why would you want to take me to school . You won't even allow me six feet away from your car on your day . " I said with a confused look on my face . "Dont worry all about that . Just hurry your ass up so we can leave . " Derek said . "I would be able to start now if you weren't in my room . " I said . "Oh don't worry I'm leaving now . Sorry to cause trouble to the princess . " Derek said with sarcasm dripping from his words of his last sentence . He closed the door and I got up to lock it . I got my outfit together with my things for the shower and left my room .

After I washed myself and my hair , I got out the shower to brushed my teeth . As I looked up to the fogged up mirror , I sighed . I wipe my hand across the mirror and looked at my reflection . I looked at the girl who made straight A's and did everything right . I was looking at the girl who loved to see her mother happy . The girl who loved seeing her sister having a simi-normal family function correctly . I was looking at the girl who always obeyed the rules . But when I looked again , I didn't see that perfect girl anymore . I was seeing a girl falling hard for her step brother Derek . I didn't even know I was crying until I felt tears pouring from my eyes . I wiped away my tears . "You can still be that perfect girl . " I whispered to myself .

I blow dried my hair and curled it . Then I put on my black skirt and tights , and white shirt , with my black cardigan on top . Then I got my things and went back to my room . I sat at my dresser and pulled my makeup bag out . I applied some mascara , eyeliner , and red lip gloss . I tossed my hair a little and nodded to myself in approval . I put on my white boots . I spread some perfume on . I grabbed my binder and went down stairs . As I descended down the stairs . I noticed that everyone was at the table e a thing and talking . I didn't see Derek . "He must be in his room , not ready . " I thought to myself . I looked towards the door to find Derek grabbing his hockey bag . "Are you ready ?" I asked him . He looked up and saw me . He was wearing black jeans a green shirt that has writing f on it , but I couldn't see it because his black leather jacket was covering most of it . After a second I realized that I had asked him a question and he never answered . He was staring at me .

Derek's POV

I woke up to my alarm at 5a.m.. I got out of bed with loud yawn . Then I walked out of my room and towards Casey's . I peaked into the door to see if she was still asleep . There she was as beautiful as ever in her natural state . Without the good looking clothes . Without any makeup . I loved seeing her like this . I love how she carries herself . I love that she can get insecure sometimes but still don't care . I love her . She was and is amazing . She was talented . I loved everything about her . I closed the door as quietly as I could and knocked again . "Yes ?" I here's her ask . I opened the door and came in . "What do you want ?" I she said to me . "Get up I'm taking you to school . " We had a small conversation about why I wanted to . The truth was , I didn't know either . But I ended up leaving the room to let her get ready . After I took a shower in my parents room , I got ready and headed to the door . I stopped to make sure I had everything in my hockey bag . A couple of minutes later , I heard the small noise of someone coming down the stairs . . I looked up and there was her beautiful face. She looked pretty as always. Her beautiful self had called me too stare too long that I forgot she said something "Say what ?" I asked her after clearing my throat . "I said are you ready ? " she said calmly . "Uhh ... yeah , yeah ummm... let's go . " I said making myself uncomfortable . We called out goodbyes to everyone as we walked out the door . "Stupid . If I would have stared any longer , she would have known . " I thought to myself . I grabbed the keys out of my pocket and unlocked the door . We got in and I turned the ignition and backed out of the driveway .


End file.
